Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time
Microsoft Windows |genre = Platform |composer = Gilles Léveillé |modes = Single-player |platforms = }} Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time is a Looney Tunes platform video game released for the PlayStation and Microsoft Windows in 1999. An indirect sequel, Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters, was released for the same platforms in 2000. Plot The game stars cartoon character Bugs Bunny who finds and activates a time machine (mistaking it for a carrot juice dispenser) after taking a wrong turn at Albuquerque, intending to go to Pismo Beach. He ends up in Nowhere, home of a sorcerer named Merlin Munroe. Merlin then informs Bugs that he is lost in time and that he must travel through five different eras of time in order to collect clock symbols and golden carrots that will allow him to return to the present. Gameplay The objective of this game is to collect time clocks to progress through different eras via the time machine. In Nowhere, which acts as a tutorial level, Bugs Bunny will learn the basic moves he needs to use to progress through the game. He can kick, jump, pick up objects, roll, jump into rabbit holes to move underground, tiptoe to avoid alerting other enemies, climb ropes, and use his rabbit ears like propellers to slowly descend to the ground from high places. Bugs can also move some objects to get to certain places. Enemies in the game are mostly simple to beat. Some can be defeated with a kick or a jump, while others may require Bugs to be chased by an enemy until they run out of breath, then they can be kicked in the back. There are also special abilities for Bugs to learn from Merlin much later as he progresses through the game. While in the time machine, there are five different eras (spanning 21 levels in total) for Bugs Bunny to visit. They are the Stone Age, Pirate Years, The 1930s, Medieval Period, and Dimension X. Each level has clock symbols and golden carrots for Bugs to find in the game. There are also normal carrots for Bugs to pick up, which act as a form of defense similar to rings from Sonic the Hedgehog. Carrots can be collected by finding them scattered in a level or defeating an enemy. If Bugs gets hit, he will lose 3 carrots. He can hold up to 99 carrots. There are some levels that require a full amount of carrots in order to play them. After completing a level, Merlin will appear and the player can decide if they wish to save their progress up to that point. At the end of each era, Bugs must confront and defeat a boss character to unlock the next era. Development In late 2017, beta screenshots of the game surfaced on YouTube, from "Playstation Zone Volume 3". The screenshots showcased a drastically different art style from the final game, for instance a completely redesigned different 1st level. Although, level assets are used in the final version of the game. https://youtube.com/watch/xjBc_J_EdoU Beta footage from the same source surfaced a year later.https://youtube.com/watch/YQkAI4u5rZM Characters *Bugs Bunny - The main character of the game, voiced by Billy West. He is a rabbit who outwits his enemies on his quest to return to the present. *Merlin Munroe - A sorcerer who tells Bugs useful information to get back to the present. His name is a pun on Marilyn Monroe. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. *Elmer Fudd - A caveman who hunts "wabbits." He is the antagonist of the Stone Age Era, and is voiced by West. *Daffy Duck - Bugs' rival who is hunted by Elmer Fudd in the Stone Age and appears with his 'Robin Duck' persona in the Medieval Period. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey. *Witch Hazel - A witch who wants Bugs for her rabbit stew. She lives in the Forgotten Woods and appears in the Medieval Period. She is voiced by June Foray. *Yosemite Sam - Appears as the captain of a pirate ship who Bugs battles on Treasure Island in the Pirate Years. He is voiced through archive vocals by Mel Blanc. *Rocky and Mugsy - Gangster thugs who rob banks in the 1930s. They are voiced by Alaskey. *Marvin the Martian - A Martian who tests his latest weapon on Bugs Bunny. He appears in Dimension X, and is voiced by Alaskey. *'Instant Martians' - Martians who start out as pills will turn into martians when water is added. They appear as obstacles in Dimension X. *Blacque Jacque Shellacque - Appears as a common enemy in the Pirate Years (where his Bonanza Bunny appearance is used) and the 1930s. *'Toro the Bull' - A Spanish bull who is outsmarted by Bugs in a bullfight in the 1930s. *Beaky Buzzard - A sleepy buzzard who helps Bugs reach a high place when he is played a groovy tune. Appears in the Royal Square in the Medieval Period of the game. Reception (PC) 53.75% | Allgame = (PS) (PC) | EGM = 4.5/10 | GI = 5.25/10 | GSpot = (PS) 7.8/10 (PC) 6.1/10 | IGN = 7.8/10 | OPM = | PCZone = 24% }} The game was met with average to very mixed reception, as GameRankings gave it a score of 68.33% for the PlayStation version, and 53.75% for the PC version. References External links * Category:1999 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Video games based on Looney Tunes Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Windows games Category:Video games about time travel Category:Video games set in the 1930s Category:Video games featuring Bugs Bunny Category:Infogrames games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Video games developed in Canada